


Again

by mysticalninjakoala



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy doctor, Goody patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala
Summary: Billy is a doctor! Goody a very sweet patient! Although a little cheeky.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> came to my mind and did not leave until I wrote it.
> 
> Thank you very much to @QuickSilverFox3 for reviewing this so that it can be understood in English. You are, as always, very kind.
> 
> All errors are mine!
> 
> Comments are always well collected!
> 
> ps: constructive criticism the same.

"Again" was the first thought that crossed his mind when he read the name on the card. What were the odds that the man would always crash just when he was on duty. With a sigh he opened the door of the room where his smiling patient was waiting for him.  
"Good morning, Mr. Robicheaux. What can I help you?" Always professional and serene. That was his style.  
" Mon Cher ! Just looking at your sweet face, I'm already relieved ..." was the enthusiastic response he received along with a big smile. The tone of voice revealed that the joy was genuine, which intrigued Billy. Only a madman would be happy to have to see a doctor. And that would definitely be Goodnight Robicheaux. A crazy man. Something that was always remembered when the man jumped into his mind, just at the least expected moments. And much to his regret, more and more frequently. Almost daily. 

The man in question was Goodnight Robicheaux, 34, a former military man, currently a contracting agent and a magnet for accidents, this based on the number of times Billy had seen him lately.  
He always wore a bright smile when he saw him enter the exam room. They had met about six months ago when he came to work at Rose Creek Medical Center. He was one of his first patients and although he had tried to remain serious and professional the man had managed to make him smile, not before several attempts. From the first meeting he had noticed that the man was a hopeless talker. He could talk a blue streak. Always incessant in his speech. And he always wanted to make Billy smile. He was charming and very gallant with the female staff. Which made Billy doubt the veracity of his compliments and invitations to go out. He was perhaps too flirtatious for his own good.  
"All right. That calms me down, ”Billy said turning around. "It means that my services are no longer required, see you later, Mr. Robicheaux." He gestured to leave. A smile on his lips hidden by his position.  
"No, no, no, no, come on it was just a joke," he said quickly.  
Billy turned and raised one eyebrow and replied in an offended tone "Then, it was a lie that you feel better in my presence?"  
Goody's face (as he had asked him to call him, although Billy still didn't do such out loud, just in his mind) fell. A feeling of triumph reached his chest along with a slight smile that spread across his lips. It was always he who ended up silenced by the flattery of the man, it was his turn to leave him silent. But it was a momentary triumph.  
Giving a jump from the stretcher, Goody rushed to take his hand and with an elegant inclination managed to bring it to his lips to deposit a small kiss.  
"That? Never in the whole world could I find someone better than you to alleviate my ailments. ”Goody's warm breath warmed the skin of his hand, the heat spread through his arm and found his way to his face. Goody's blue eyes were linked to his in a dance that was soft and calm but that harbored somewhat larger.  
A cough from the hallway broke the intimacy of the moment, but they remained motionless. The door opened and a nurse entered the room completely ignoring the scene. It was probably a twenty-four hour shift, when the fatigue was such that his body acted automatically.  
Billy shook his head and retrieved his hand, which was still burning and took it to his pocket. He walked over to the gurney and with a slight nod, he motioned for Goodnight to sit down. Staring in fascination at the ceiling to avoid those eyes that were enveloping him just a moment ago. Goodnight quickly obeyed with a satisfied smile on his lips.  
"Well, Mr. Robicheaux ..."  
"Goodnight, Goody would be even better ..." he interrupted. "I thought we were through the formalities already."  
"You’re still my patient ..." Billy snapped, "it would be disrespectful to call you by name."  
"Well, I wouldn't even care if you disrespected me." A playful smile and an insinuating eyebrow accompanied the statement.  
The nurse giggled as she filled the room as he felt his face start to burn, and looked at Goody's face who still had a funny expression. He cleared his throat and preferred to ignore the recent statement.  
"Well, what brings you here again, Mr. Robi ..." He thought about it and decided that the best thing was not to fight the man, he did not want to argue against him and either turn his statements against him or end up red as a tomato again. "Goodnight ..." he released, savoring the name and as it felt on his tongue, he saw satisfaction flooding the man's face.  
"Well to be honest I came for two things" he held up two fingers of his right hand to emphasize. "The first and most important, to see your beautiful face, Mon Cher ." He said, totally serious. “ And the second, although not so important, is this… ”  
Taking out his shirt, he leaned back on the stretcher, revealing a toned abdomen, surely a mix between the gym, his work as a contractor and a military routine rooted with years of service, his abdomen was flat and muscular, it was marked with movement, a thin line of hair that went from the bottom of his navel to the waistband of his boxer.  
As he settled himself on the stretcher, Billy's eyes wandered freely through his body and a tingling sensation settled at the tips of his fingers. What would it be like to slide his hand over that chest or better yet, run his tongue and ... No! He chided himself. What the hell was wrong with him. He is a patient. Very handsome and provocative. But a patient for all requirements.  
He chased the thought away from his head and looked at the face of Goodnight who smiled at him as he bit his lower lip. His blue eyes stared back at him knowingly. Damn. The wretch was handsome and he knew it.  
"Here ..." said Goody. Pointing his chin at his ribs where a homemade bandage covered what was sure to be a wound. A little blood stained the edges of the makeshift patch. "I cut myself with a glass that protruded from a window frame when I tried to enter my house after leaving the keys inside ... The idea was good, but I think the plan was poorly executed ..." An innocent smile on his face.  
"I thought the military was better trained ..." he released into the air while putting on gloves. When he lifted the patch, he saw a long, rather deep wound, which began to bleed as soon as the patch stopped pressing.  
"Shit!" he whispered as he pressed the patch back into place. He turned to the nurse as he applied a little pressure. “You can go for bandages and sutures; you're going to need a few stitches ”he said looking at Goodnight. He saw a grimace of discomfort on his face. ” And a little local anesthesia, ”he added before the nurse disappeared through the door.  
"No need ..." he heard Goody say. "What would the guys in my unit say about me if they knew they had anesthetized me for a few stitches. Surely I would be reinstated only to be dishonorably discharged… ” A false look of shame on his face accompanied by the funny tone of his voice.  
"The same thing they would say after I tell them that a window pane has kicked your butt ..." he said smiling without realizing it.  
"It would be a great anecdote to tell ..." A somewhat extended and continuous pause, "Maybe you could rehearse what you would say while we eat something." His voice trembled a little, "Maybe dinner? ... You know for ..." His voice dropped and wrinkled her nose.  
Billy could swear he heard the blood pound in his ears as he looked at the man under his hand. He was serious. His skin began to bristle and a strange feeling of longing came to him. His stomach flipped and he wondered if Goodnight's madness had caught up with him, for without much effort he found himself eating and laughing next to the man in some restaurant. Better yet, at home, surrounded by privacy and a bed that would surely accommodate them.  
What made him this man? Devoted, always with nice words and looks that made him want more. He knew he should be walking away. But here he was, pinned to the floor, his heart pounding and his hands pressing on the wound of a mad man. God, he had a bleeding wound on his side, they were in a room that smelled of antiseptic and still managed to get him into a warm environment, separate from the world, imagining what could happen if he gave in to his wishes.  
Goody propped an elbow on the stretcher to get closer, put his hand on Billy's and approaching his ear whispered "I need to have you close ... Billy, I ... I want you ..." His lips dangerously close, his breath warmed Billy's skin. A sigh slipped between his lips and he was drawn to what the other man was saying.  
“Every time you touch me I feel like I am burning, even after I have left your side just by closing my eyes I can still feel the ghost of your fingers on my skin, your warmth next to me, strong and constant like the river that crosses the plains. I imagine your hands clinging to my body, scratching my back and leaving behind the sweetest sensation, I swear that I can hear your accelerated breath escape through your lips, with your body following the beat of mine. God. I just want you to let me love you. ”  
As Goody drew back, his tongue peaked between his lips. He longed to touch it with his, run his fingers through Goodnight's hair and just let himself be dragged into everything that mouth promised. And the idea drove him crazy. And the tightness of his pants was an indicator that his body was up with the idea at any moment.  
Billy's mouth has never been so dry. And Goody's mouth was a spring. He just had to get close enough to drink, even if it meant getting lost in the waters and being consumed.  
The sound of the door opening made him jump out of his thoughts and return to the real world. The nurse had returned and was bringing supplies to cure Goody. Who seemed to be that man again with the easy and sweet smile, the only evidence of what had happened a moment ago was the obvious erection in his pants, the one Billy covered with the previously discarded shirt.  
"Do you need help with that doctor?" The nurse's voice was soft with notes of weariness.  
"No. I think I can handle this well. Please go rest for a moment. I will let you know if I need anything. Thank you."  
The nurse sighed in relief and left the room, the thud of the door behind her. Silence settled between them. Billy did not know what to say and did not dare look at Goody. He didn't know what he'd find in that look.  
He worked quickly and cleanly on the wound. When he finished, he discarded the wadding and went to the computer. He typed quickly, staring at the screen. He could hear Goody dressing behind him but he refused to look, he didn't know if he could control himself. His blood was still pumping in his ears and his pants were still tight from the pressure. 

"I, um ..." Goody's voice made his blood travel south. "I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry for behaving like an idiot. I will not bother you again." Goody's voice sounded a little hurt now.  
Dammit! Sure and he thought Billy was rejecting him.  
He turned quickly to see Goody grab the doorknob and a scream came from his throat before he could stop himself.  
"Wait! ... Please wait" his voice a little strangled. Billy just wanted his heart to calm down and his breathing to return to normal.  
Goody looked at him like a deer in the headlights. Goody spoke first.  
"I am sorry. I thought you were interested too… I think I misread the signs.” A humorless laugh erupted from Goody's lips… God! He looked like a puppy that had been kicked. And Billy's heart softened.  
"I am!" Billy's voice came out a little louder than he had planned. And felt the heat rise up his cheeks. “It's just that we are in the hospital and you have given me an erection that hardly allows me to walk. I think it's more than I can bear without just bending over that stretcher for you. ” He made his point by tilting his head a little in it’s direction.  
Goody's face split into a smile and with just two steps he was already in Billy's personal space. He cradled his face in his hands and together his lips together in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Billy could feel a slow burn spread from his lips to the ends of his body. A gasp came from him as he felt Goody's erection cling to his. Billy's hands found their place under Goody's shirt and he sighed as he felt the burning skin under his fingers.  
"Goody ..." Goodnight's lips had gone down the side of his jaw and now they were leaving kisses and bites along his neck. Goody's hands had gone down his chest, his fingers brushing against Billy's nipples making his penis jump. Billy just wanted to undress him, he was about to take off his shirt when his fingers brushed the patch he had put on just a few minutes ago. Then he remembered where they were and started to push Goody away only to be pushed against the desk. His hands hit the flat surface and he was caught under the intoxicating weight of a greedy lover. He managed to break the kiss, not without a protest.  
"Wait ... we can't ..." he said with his voice cut off and his forehead resting on Goody's shoulder. "I'm ... I'm working, someone can come in."  
"Damn!" He could clearly hear the frustration in Goody's voice . "Sorry." Kiss "Let me go" Kiss "It's just that I've been wanting you for so long and dreaming of kissing you" One more kiss " Oh Cher! You drive me crazy… ”a smile on his red and swollen lips.  
"Even more than you are now?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.  
“Although it seems incredible. Only you could accomplish such a feat…” He saw his face as he walked away. What he saw in his eyes warmed Billy's heart. Worship. Wish.  
"You must go ..." He pushed Goody away so that he was at a respectable distance. He didn't want him to leave, but if he was still in the same room with the man, he would most likely end up fired for indecency. “My shift ends at eight. I will see you at eight thirty in the parking lot for dinner and more. You'd better be a good cook, my stomach no longer supports takeaways. I hope your suggestion to eat and just happen to be at your home was a suggestion and not as what really was. 

Goody's face was pure joy and he was on his way to kiss Billy again when he raised his hands to stop him.  
" No! ... If you ever kiss me we can not stop and think nurses have already wondering why I took so long if it was just a few stitches to give you."  
"Now go ... other patients await me"  
He walked with Goody to the door and opened it for him to come out, when he was halfway to leave Goody turned, took his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"I’ll hit the road" and he quickly stepped out into the hall, humming a merry tune and leaving Billy frozen in the doorway. His face reddened at the giggle of a nurse looking at him with an amused face.  
"He's a lucky man Doctor Rocks," she said as she passed him.  
And Billy knew it . That man would be his downfall and the idea sounded perfect.


End file.
